GreenLeaf/Chapter 1
CHAPTER 1: Where in the world am I? My name is Aqua, a 11-year old girl going to a hotel. My home has been in a fire for a unknown reason, and only me, my mother and my sick brother Maroon is alive, because I saved both of them. At the hotel, she wondered why we were there, and I told her why. However, she thought my dad was still alive. He is, but little did I know he went missing. So I watched some TV and saw this commercial. It was out in the wild, and I saw this spooky-purple shadow-like creature attacking this lavender-kinda-pig. They were known as "Gengar and Nidorino". I never heard of these animals before. Suddenly, a man like my dad walked inside my room, and-OH NO! DON'T HURT ME! SLAM! as I fainted. I dreamt I was in a blank room, or a dark room anyway. It felt like I had amiesa as I didn't know why I was dreaming of this, and even who I am. I did somehow remember my age though, however the rest was forgotten. I was about to leave the room, when suddenly lights came on and a guy with white hair wearing a coat and holding this book appeared. ???: "Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is OAK!" Professor Oak: "People call me the Pokémon PROF!" I said "Ok Oak, but what are Pokéy-mon?" I couldn't say it right for some reason. All of a sudden, he pressed a button on this red & white ball, and a Nidorino came out. Oak: "This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!" said Oak as Nidorino said it's cry. Oak: "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. As for me... I study Pokémon as a profession." I said "Oh, I get it." Oak then said "First, I need to know something. Are you a boy, or a girl?" I facepalmed and said "a girl." He then asked me what was my name. I didn't remember what it was, but the blueish-green top I was wearing made me think what my name was. I said "I don't remember, but I think my name is Green." Oak: "Green, is that right?" I said "yes." Oak then showed me a boy with black hair, a red hat and a red coat. He said "This is your brother. He likes Pokémon too, but he's currently having a fever. Now, do you remember his name?" I said? "So my name is Green, then his name is Red!" Oak: "So it's Red, right?" I said "yes." The boy then appeared out of nowhere beside me, and ran off. Another boy with orange hair, brown pants, a Blue shirt and a yellow necklace appeared beside Professor Oak after "Red left." Oak: "This is my grandson. He's been your rival ever since you were both babies. Now, what was his name again?" I said "Blue." Oak then said "I remember now! His name is BLUE!", before Blue ran away too just like Red. This felt like a long dream, and I thought it would end soon. Oak: GREEN! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures awaits! Let's go to the world of Pokémon!" All of a sudden, I woke up in my "house" it was a room with this PC, a desk, a bed, and a TV with a SNES upstairs. I went to play the SNES, when all of a sudden, my mom said "GREEN! It's time to go!" I quickly got ready and ran down to the main room. It didn't even had a bed. I found myself in a small town called "Pallet Town". All of a sudden, I saw this pink-creature that said "Mew!" went flying by the grass leaving the town. As I ran off to see it, Oak came over and said "It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for your protection! I know! Here! Come with me!" So I followed him to his Pokémon lab, where Blue was there with 3 of the same Red-and-white balls were on a table. Blue "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Oak: "Blue? Let me think... Oh! That's right! I told you to come! Just wait! There are 3 Pokémon here! Haha! They are inside these Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer! In my old age, I only have 3 left. But you can have one! Choose!" Blue: "Gramps! What about me?" Oak: "Be patient! Blue, you can have one too!" So I looked at all of them, thinking what one to look at first... To be continued...